


I choose you, I'll always choose you

by Gwenfanatic



Category: Shefani
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenfanatic/pseuds/Gwenfanatic





	1. I choose you

He blinks his eyes fully aware of the bright lights. What happened? Where is he? He can feel the ropes tied to his wrists and ankles he pulls against them with all his might but they won't budge.

"Don't bother" a familiar voice says

He looks around at his surroundings for the first time since he came to. He sees her and his heart sinks. A thin blonde haired woman bound with the same ropes. It's then that the pieces become more clear and he remembers the events that lead him here.  
...............................................................................................................................................  
Flashback  
Blake was more than ready to be home he had been on a business trip to work out some details for the country bar he was opening up in Nashville. It was going on a week since he had been able to wrap his fiancé up in his arms, and that was pure torture to say the least. Since he had met Gwen it had been an instant connection. She had just broken up with her long term boyfriend, finally sick of him putting her down only to kick her some more once she fell. 

The first time he saw her she was sitting in the grass at Griffith park in LA. He was there visiting his best friend and his wife. He was used to being on his own so when he felt a little overwhelmed and in need of some personal space, he would go to the park, the closest thing he could get to the woods here in LA. She was laying on a blanket reading a book and soaking in the sun. He really wasn't the type to just walk up to girls and talk to them. He was to shy and he didn't think he was all that good looking either, but there was something about her that drew him in. He had to talk to her. 

"Hi I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone. I was wondering if I could sit next to you?..........I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you." Blake felt embarrassed that she had completely ignored him and he started to walk away.

Next thing he knew there was a hand on his arm stopping him. He turned to see the hand belonged to the gorgeous blonde 

"Don't go. I'm sorry I was engrossed in my book. I wanted to finish the sentence I was reading." She let's go of my arm and I miss her touch already. "I'm really not normally that rude. I would like it if you would sit next to me." She says her cheeks blush as she looks at the ground. 

They walk back over to her blanket and fall into the most natural conversation he has ever had with a complete stranger. It feels like he has known her forever. Since then they have became inseparable.

Blake had taken an early flight back to LA, wanting to get home as soon as possible and had told Gwen he would get an uber so she didn't have to get up so early. When the uber dropped him off at their house, he practically ran into the house expecting her to be right there and just as excited to see him as he was to see her. 

"Gwen" Blake yelled but no response came so he started searching the house kinda of angry and hurt she wasn't there to jump into his arms. Did she not miss him? Had she finally woke up and realized that she was so well out of Blake's league and could do way better? His insecurities reeked havoc on his mind while he searched in vain. 

When he finally realizes she isn't even home her calls her cell phone. When he hears a ringing coming from the bathroom he goes in to see where it's coming from. There he finds Gwen's phone on the floor and her vanity completely wrecked. Blake realized something had happened to her. She wouldn't have left her phone and vanity looks like a struggle had taken place. He feels the vomit rise in his throats knowing something happened to her. He instantly grabs his phone and dials 911. Once he is connected to a dispatcher and tell her what he found, and she sends a police officer to their house. 

When the officer gets there he agrees with Blake that it looks like a struggle had occurred and orders Blake out of the bathroom. The officer gets on his phone asking for a forensic team to sweep the scene. 

"Is there anyone you can think of that would want to hurt you fiancé Mr.Shelton?" The officer asked 

"No I don't know anyone." He pauses thinking "No wait that's a lie I do know someone." He tells the officer

He goes on to explain what's been going on with Gwen's ex boyfriend. He tells the officer that she had to change her phone number last week, when out of the blue he started calling her 10 times a day. He also showed up at their house prompting them the get a home security system. Blake is kicking himself. It all made sense Gavin has Gwen. He should have never left her alone. Where would he take her? Had Gwen ever mentioned a place that was important to him? 

Once the forensic team does a sweep of the scene they run the prints they found through their systems and sure enough they come back as Gavin Rossdale. The police launch a manhunt and send out an APB for Gavin. They instruct Blake to remain at home. Staying at home is the last thing he want to do, but they tell him someone needs to be there in case she comes home and that he needs to let them do their jobs. Blake is beating himself up. He calls Gwen's brother Todd who rushes over. Blake searches Todds brain for any information he could have from the time Gwen was with Gavin. Todd didn't have much. Gavin had practically cut Gwen off from her family and friends. She wasn't allowed to go to church or attend their Sunday family dinners. The one thing Todd does remember is from when Gwen and Gavin had just started dating, when things were going good before he turned into a controlling bastard. Gwen had told Todd about an abandoned house right on the edge of a Clift that fell to the ocean. She told him about how Gavin had promised to buy that house and redo it for Gwen. He promised her he would make it into her dream home. That was before he turned aggressive and mentally abusive boyfriend. Blake's heart sank realizing that if he was an aggressive mental abuser he wouldn't need much of a push to become a physical abuser as well. 

The one thing Blake didn't understand was why now? Blake and Gwen had been together a year and a half now. Why all of the sudden was he determined to get Gwen back? After finishing his talk with Todd and getting the address of the old house, Blake knew what he was going to do. Blake asked Todd to stay at their house just in case she came back. 

Blake fought through LA traffic until her reached the edge of the city. He didn't know exactly how fast he had been driving when all of a sudden the lights appeared in his review mirror. 

"Shit" he yells "fuckin shit I don't have time for this." He yelled to himself 

He knew it would take less time if he just took the ticket rather than trying to explain what was really going on, so he just told the officer he hadn't realized how fast he was going and how terribly sorry he was. The officer wrote him a ticket and told him to make sure he paid more attention to his speed. Blake nodded his head and promised to pay better attention. Blake knew he couldn't just drive up to the house, because that could make Gavin feel trapped or threatened and he could in turn hurt Gwen if he hadn't already. The thought of Gwen being stuck in that run down house with that man made Blake physically sick. He pulled up down the road from the house and cut his lights. He grabbed his gun holstering it. He quietly opened his door and got out. He barely shut the door not wanting anyone to hear it shutting. Blake made his way up to the house the night fall helping to keep him hidden. He looked through the windows trying to see if he could see Gwen but no such luck. He decide to enter the house and look for Gwen. He checked the first floor and was head toward the stairs to check upstairs when he felt something hit his head and everything went black.  
...............................................................................................................................................  
He looks to the woman barely recognizable from how swollen and beaten she was.

"I already tried Blake" 

"Gwen? Oh my god baby! Are you ok?" 

"I'm ok just scared Blake" 

"I am so sorry Gwen I should have never left you alone with all that was going on it's all my fault. I am so sorry please forgive me Gwen please." 

"Blake this is my fault I should had seen this coming. I should have noticed the change in him. And now we are both here tied up." 

"Gwen you had no idea he was capable of something like this. Don't you dare blame yourself for this." 

"You just couldn't leave us alone could you. She wants to be with me you know. She hates you. She told me that." Gavin enters the room from the shadows 

"You asshole! What's your f*cking problem? She left you!" Blake yelled 

Gavin simply turned and walked over to Gwen. He caressed her cheek. 

"Go on Gwen my love. Tell him. Tell him what you told me." Gavin pleaded 

Gwen looked at the floor not saying a word.

"You don't want to tell him, that's fine I'll just.." 

Blake heard at the same time he felt the bat Gavin had been holding hit his ribs on his left side. All the air rushed our of Blake's lung. 

"No stop please stop don't hurt him. I'll say whatever you want me to say, just please don't hurt him." Gwen begged

"No Gwen don't. I'm fine." Blake told her but she could hear the difficulty he was having to bring air into his lung in his voice 

"Good girl Gwen. Now tell him what you told me." 

"Blake I lied. I have never cared about you. Your so beneath me I don't know what I was thinking even starting anything with you. I choose Gavin not you." Gwen said

"Gwen" Blake said sounding week

Blake knew he was making her say this stuff but his insecurities couldn't help but make him think that maybe she wasn't lying. He knew she was lying about picking Gavin but the parts about him, he wasn't so sure about. Blake couldn't help the hurt that bubbled up. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her in that moment. The irrational part of his heart was broken. As his emotions swallowed him, he didn't see the next blow coming. This time to his other side. He felt and heard the breaking of his ribs. Suddenly it was extremely hard to breath. 

"Blake!" He heard her scream

"Shut up Gwen I really want to be nice to you but you make it so damn difficult." He heard Gavin say as the world around me began to fade away from him.  
...............................................................................................................................................

Blake's head slumped forward, Gwen could tell he was unconscious. Tears were streaming down her face faster than she thought possible. Here was a man that loved her more than life itself, dying because of her. She loved him more than she knew how to express and seeing him beaten hurt more than the beating she received herself. She began to lose hope that this would ever end. She would be stuck a prisoner to this man until she left this world, and to be honest if Blake was gone she wanted to go to. He was the only man in her life to ever take care of her the way she saw her dad take care of her mom. He is exactly what she dreamed of as a little girl and she tells him ever chance she gets. They are the couple that you see at the party that everyone hate because they envy them. Blake never takes his hand off of her, he is touching her some how at all times. He does this all because she asked him in the car to not leave her side and he promised her. He is the man of her dreams and she is losing him. 

She heard a commotion above them. Sounded like a ton of men busting the door down. The next thing she knew a man dressed in a police uniform was untying the ropes around her wrists and ankles. She tried to push past him to get to Blake. 

"Woah miss calm down your safe now. We are the good guys." The office who untied her said grabbing her waist. 

"Blake baby. Answer me baby. Let me go. He needs me." She screamed fighting against the officer 

"Miss they are taking good care of him. You need to let the do their jobs and you need to let the medics check you out." The officer said 

Gwen finally relented and went out to the ambulance. As much as she hurt, all she could think about was Blake. She ask everyone that walked by if they knew how he was, but no one would tell her. The she heard it. The helicopter. They were life flighting Blake. It was bad. She looked to the EMT beside her...

"Take me to him now." 

"Miss you need to..."

"Take me now or I'm getting in his car and driving to him." 

The EMT knew she was serious and she had multiple facial fractures. He made arrangements to put Gwen on the flight with Blake. When Gwen walked up to him and saw all the tubes sticking out of Blake she thought she was going to lose it, but she knew if she did they wouldn't let her ride with him. She placed her lips ever so softly on his cheek before they all loaded in the helicopter. Gwen held Blake's hand the whole flight. She threw a fit when they got to the hospital and the staff separated them.  
...............................................................................................................................................  
Blake woke up not knowing where he was or what was going on. Todd was sitting at the foot of the bed. He looked at Blake and smiled at him.

"Hey man there you are. Glad to see your awake." 

He felt a hand on his cheek. He turned into it closing his eyes. 

"I love you Blake. What I said back there it was all a lie. I choose you. I'll always choose you." Tears steaming down her face

"I know baby. It's ok. We are gonna be ok."


	2. Frustration fires

Gwen spent what was left of the evening carefully curled up into Blake's side. She didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't stand to not be touching him, not having him hold her. Blake had broken ribs on both sides but on the right side a rib that broke punctured his lung causing it to collapse that is what made him so critical. They cut into his chest and placed a tube into the opening. Gwen had multiple facial fractures and a broken arm. The breaks in her face were not severe enough to require surgery and her arm only required being set and casted. 

"Gwen" 

"Yeah babe? Do you need something? Are you hurting? Should I get the nurse?" Gwen says getting up

Blake reaches out grabbing Gwen's arm keeping her in place and pulling her back to him.

"Gwen calm down. I'm ok." He flashes he dimples for her as she cuddles back into him

"Did he hurt you bad? Did he..... did he?" He couldn't say it the thought of that bastard touching Gwen the way only he was supposed to touch her brought up bile in his throat but he fought the urge to expel it

"No babe he didn't do that. He broke the bones in my face and my arm. They put a cast on it see." She said displaying the hot pink cast for him to see and he chuckled at her

"Are you seriously laughing a my broken arm Mr.Shelton?" She joked feigning the look of devastation before both of them burst out laughing 

"Gwen when I got home and you weren't at the door I was sad, because I thought you had realized I wasn't what you wanted. Then I called you and found your phone. That sadness turned to fear in an instant. I felt like someone had taken my air and I was suffocating. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Gwen. No bar or business venture is worth losing you." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes

He started breathing harder leading him to have a coughing fit. 

"Shhhhh Blake baby look at me. Relax breath-in breath-out. I'm right here Blake I'm safe. No one is gonna hurt me." She soothes while rubbing her hands along the edges of his jaw back and fourth

He felt his pulse slow and his body relax under her touch. It was still beyond him how another person could have that much of a physical effect over him. Gwen was like his own personal form of crack. Her touches soothed him just like the burning effect of crack as it flowed through his veins. He won't lie he has tried crack before, but Gwen is better than crack. She soothes him in ways the drug never could and the drug hurt while it soothed, that's why he only ever did it once. Gwen didn't hurt. She brought the same euphoria without the pain or neurological effects. 

"Blake. Babe. Please come back to me. Your scaring me."

His eyes finally focus on her and she knows he is back. 

"Sorry just the idea of you not being with me sends me over the edge." He says his eyes look down and away from her while she still holds his face in her hands

"Babe look at me." He forces his eyes back to hers

"You don't have to be thinking that way. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Ever! Your stuck with me Shelton."

He pulls his head to her chest and sits listening to her heart beat. As they settle back into bed he needs to tell her but he doesn't know how so he decided to leave it for now. Right now he is just going to lay here with her wrapped in his arms and listening to her heart beat.   
...............................................................................................................................................  
By that night Gwen was discharged but she refused to leave Blake, so her sister-in-law had to go get both of them some clothes and stuff they needed. Blake tried to convince Gwen to go home take a nap and come back later but she refused. She wasn't leaving his side. Everyone thought she was being the over protective girlfriend, and a big part of that was true. However in the back of her mind there was a little part that was scared to leave him and be alone, that's when he took her. When she was alone.

"Gwen baby are you ok? Your shaking." His concerned country voice asked softly

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm just cold." She answered snuggling even closer to him 

He felt like there was more to it than that but rather than push her and make her tell him, he let it go for now and pulled the blanket up over her more.   
...............................................................................................................................................  
By the end of the week Blake had been taken off all the monitor and all the tubes had been removed. He was doing so well they said he was ready to go home. Both were ready to go home and sleep in their own bed and shower in their shower. Blake was sent home with serious orders to do nothing but rest. Gwen was determined she was going to make sure he did just that too.   
...............................................................................................................................................  
"Blake what are you doing?"Gwen asked as he started to get up

"I'm going to get a drink." He says now sitting on the edge of the couch

"No your not. What did I tell you? You are to be recovering and taking it easy, not getting up and down trying to be a macho man. You did that when you came in that house to save me. Now your gonna rest while I get you a drink." She said in her stern I mean business voice

"Gwen I'm not an invalid. It's not that taxing to get a drink, seriously."

"I'm getting it and that's the final decision so stop and lay back down." 

"Excuse me but since when did you get to make decisions for me without my opinion?"

"Blake..." 

"No look I'm tired I don't want to be treated like I can't do anything for myself and frankly I'm pissed off being stuck on this couch. I'm walking up to bed to sleep." 

Blake left a now crying Gwen in the kitchen. She didn't mean to put him down or make him feel useless but he needed to be resting that's what the doctor said. This is the first fight they have ever had and it had to come at a point when they needed each other the most. She suddenly found herself jumping at every noice that she heard. Every creak of the house. She couldn't stay here by herself she was to scared.   
...............................................................................................................................................  
Gwen tip toed down the hall and into there room. She climbed into bed as slow as possible trying not to wake him up. Once she laid down she let a breath out knowing that she had successfully got in bed without waking him. It's not until right now as she lays there looking at his face that she sees the tears pouring down his face. She cautiously reaches over to his face and wipes a tear away as it begins to fall. The second her hand makes contact with his face, he is pulling her into him. He buries his face in her chest. 

"Gwen I'm so sorry!"

"Shhhhhh I know."

"I was such an ass to you. It's not your fault that all this happened and you sure as hell went through a lot to. I had no right to say those things to you."

"Blake it's ok babe. I get it."

"But that's just it it's not ok. You deserve better than that. The minute I started to walk away I started to panic but I was to much of an ass to admit it to you. Instead I laid up here and cried like an idiot." 

Gwen put both her hands on his face now, making sure she had his full attention. 

"You are not and idiot. You went through a lot to ya know. Cut yourself some slack you don't have to be perfect all the time." 

"But that's just it. You deserve perfect." 

"Blake what I deserve is you. I want you. I want to wake up every morning with your arms around me. I want to wake up everyday knowing your my family." 

"Can I tell you something?" 

"Of course."

"Gwen lets try for a baby?" 

"What?!"

"I don't mean right now. I mean when we are ready but I want to try for a baby." 

"You said you didn't want kids." She says tears welling up in her eyes

"I didn't think I did but this whole this showed me I do want kids. I want there to be little versions of us running around representing how much I love you." 

"Your serious? We can have a baby?"

"Absolutely." 

She jumps on top on his chest to give him a hug forgetting he is hurt. Luckily all she did was make him hurt some. She then carefully laid her head on his chest with his arm around her.


End file.
